


Unexpected Delays

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako knew he was going to be late when his alarm didn't go off. Unfortunately, he didn't count on Korra wearing his uniform to add to his delay. Smut. Makorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Delays

Mako had worked enough jobs to know that being late was never good. He also had changed jobs enough to know that being late the first week was even worse. How was he supposed to make a good first impression when his damn alarm clock decided to go off one hour late?

"Korra! Have you seen my uniform?" he stuffed a leftover dumpling from the night before into his mouth, swallowing with few chews. He didn't have time for this. He needed his uniform, and he needed to get out.

"Korra?" he sifted through the hall closet of their apartment.

 _Their_  apartment; he still liked the sound of that. It wasn't a huge place, but neither of them was much into the square footage equates to status game. To be honest, they had a bit too much status for both of their tastes. Then there was the money issue; it took them a few months of scrounging and living on Air Temple Island before they could afford the place.

He always hung his uniform back up in that closest! It was a way to keep it separate from the disaster that was Korra's closet, not to mention his civilian clothing.

"Damn it Korra? Can I get a bit of help here? I know you are your own boss and stuff now but not all of us have the luxury. The last thing both of us wants is Chief Beifong kicking my ass!"

"I have your uniform," he heard her voice barely over his frantic shuffling of hangers.

Her declaration halted him in his tracks. "Great, where are you?"

"In here."

"Where is 'here' exactly? No time for games."

"Bedroom."

Mako let loose a sigh of relief. Maybe he wouldn't get to work so late after all. He walked over to their shared bedroom.

"Thank Spirits you found-" The sight in front of him silenced him immediately.

"Come and get it."

Korra was wearing  _his_  uniform, which fit loosely over her slender form. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. His mind wiped clear of any coherent thought. All he could see was the gorgeous woman in front of him. The swell of her breasts was barely discernable under the bulk of his protective chest padding, but he could easily picture the curves he had come to know so well beneath.

"Going to pick your jaw off the floor?" she said teasingly, placing a hand on her hip. "Or do you just want to stand there," she gestured provocatively to bring him closer.

"Uhhhh I uhhh," he stammered before having to physically shake his head to get his words in an understandable order. He looked down at the ground. "Korra, I'm late, and I need that uniform for work."

"Well…" he could hear the mock innocence in her voice, "I guess you'll need to help me take all of it off…"

Frustration egged him on, "This isn't some game, and I need those." He stepped towards her position right next to the bed.

This was one of those times that Mako forgot to remember what his Avatar-girlfriend was capable of, namely in terms of speed and the ability to quickly overpower him. Next thing he knew, he was tossed on to his back on their bed, arms flung over his head.

"Hey! Korra I'm serious about-" the sound of a metallic click chocked off everything he had intended to say. He felt the cold grasp of handcuffs around his wrists. Tugging experimentally at his bonds, he grunted, looking up to his overly pleased girl. "You can't be serious."

She shrugged, moving away from him and to the side of the bed. "Well you said you needed the uniform, and you were just getting in the way." Korra loosened the top few buttons.

At a tantalizingly slow pace, the buttons were undone one by one, exposing her soft skin to his hungry eyes. His gaze trailed quickly behind the deft work of her fingers, desperately waiting for the next clasp to be released. She was mostly done with the uniform jacket when she paused abruptly, instead easing the heavy cloth a bit off her shoulders. It was clear that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. The jacket now barely clung to her body by the few still fastened buttons, and a bit of delicious friction on her muscular shoulders, collarbones exposed.

"You need your jacket for work I guess," Korra smirked before practically ripping the last few buttons open and the coat dropped unceremoniously to the floor. "Need the shoes too?"

Mako nodded mutely, wondering what in Spirits name he had done to deserve this. He was in fact still deeply conflicted whether this whole situation was a reward, punishment, or a confluence of both. His eyes swept over her form, and he jerked at his bonds in need to run his fingers over her warm skin. Watching her kick his motorcycling boots off he gritted his teeth at the constraining nature of the handcuffs. Damn this woman!

"How about the pants?"

"Yes," he ground out.

She seemed to be purposefully ignoring her bare-chested condition when she turned her attention to the ties on the pants. The garment was held on barely by the belt; she could have easily just loosened this enough for her to easily step out. But clearly this would have been too kind of a fate, as she insisted upon undoing everything.

Finally, the pants dropped, leaving her naked before him.

Korra leaned over him, one knee on the bed, offering a tantalizing view. "I'm pretty sure that I've given you everything you  _need_  for work today…" she ran a finger from his chest to the inside of his thigh. "…Unless I missed something."

"Dammit Korra!" She loved having him on the ropes. She loved having control to do with him what she pleased.

Her fingers pulled his white top as high as it could go, as it wouldn't come completely off with his hands cuffed and bound to the bed. She pinched at the cotton material, careful not to touch his heated skin. He groaned in frustration eliciting a smile from her. Finally, she ran her hands up from the flat plane of his abdomen to his chest eliciting a sharp gasp from him

"Is that good?" she swung her other leg over him, grinding down on his need.

Mako nodded, jaw clamped shut to avoid giving her the full satisfaction of the sound he made deep in his throat at the contact. He knew she could feel him through the one layer of sleep pants that separated him from what he truly  _needed_  in the moment. Her skilled fingers slowly traced down his chest, down to his abdomen, and finally seeped shallowly beneath to grasp he waistband of the offending garment. He could feel her fingers trace patters absentmindedly right above where he truly needed her hands.

"Korra…" he half whispered. "Please…"

His eyes fluttered shut as Korra roughly shoved his pants down to the knee, clearly not patient enough to bother to remove them all the way. Her hands flew to his cock, rubbing him up and down.

"Look at me."

He opened his eyes and looked down. She lifted herself up, swirling his manhood at her entrance before ever so slowly sinking down on him. He was enveloped fully in her warmth. He jerked forward only to be roughly halted by the handcuffs. He wanted to touch her. He  _needed_  to touch her; make her feel good like he always loved and craved to.

Her hands were braced on his chest as she began to ride him slowly at first, but with an increasing pace. Mako could only watch through his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as Korra's hands traced up her own body, rolling her breasts in her hands and tweaking her nipples in her fingers.

Mako could feel his release building. He thrust his hips up to Korra, matching her rhythm stroke for stroke. "Spirits yes Korra…"

Her mouth was open from her heavy breathing and the high-pitched gasps that escaped her throat every time he hit that spot within her. He watched in growing excitement as one of her hands reached down to press against her clit.

"Mako…" she moaned, as she fell forward, on to his chest.

His mouth immediately latched on her neck, nipping and kissing the akin available to him.

"I'm so close…" she said between gasps.

He slammed into her harder, tilting his head to lick at the shell of her ear.

"That's…it…" her back arched with a sharp cry.

"Me too…" he sheathed himself as deeply as he could go as his release rocked him. His hands tightened into fists as he spilled his seed.

He felt her reach up and unlock the handcuffs. Rubbing his wrists, he circled his arms around the beautiful girl on top of him.

"Did that hurt you?" she tenderly reached for one of his arms.

Mako shook his head, "Only a bit. It's more than fine."

"I can heal it-"

"It's really okay," he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Except the part where you took my job."

"What job?"

He smirked, running his hands down to cup her ass in his hands. "You know. Being the one to touch you and make you feel good."

"Well I guess you'll have to make up those lost touches tonight," she whispered into his ear.

"Just you wait…" he kissed her neck.

"Don't you still have something to do today?"

"You mean other than you?"

"Mako. You're a very hot police officer."

"…Dammit I'm late!"


End file.
